


Autumn Leaves

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Autumn Leaves

  
  
  


**Title:** Autumn Leaves  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Set in the _More Than Friends_ 'verse, written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/profile)[**fireflyholidays**](http://community.livejournal.com/fireflyholidays/) Fall Challenge  
**Word Count:** 1,720

  


_   
**Autumn Leaves**   
_

________________________________________

_____

  
"Job's done," Kaylee said unnecessarily, bouncin' on her toes slightly as she waited for him to jump off the side of the Mule.

Jayne's boots hit the deck grating, making the metal creak in protest as he straightened up. "That it is, baby girl."

She slowly raised herself on tiptoe, tiltin' her head back in a silent demand for a kiss. "Cap'n says we got a few hours afore we leave, too."

He grinned down at her, cupping her _meili_ li'l face in his hands and rubbin' a thumb over her grease-smeared cheek. "Does he, now?"

"Jus' said so," Kaylee pointed out, puckerin' her lips like she'd just eaten somethin' sour.

Well, a man could take a hint when he wanted – Jayne bent to kiss her, then scooped her up in his arms so that her feet dangled in mid-air. "I got me a few ideas 'bout how we could spend our time," he said suggestively.

"As long as it doesn't include going near the infirmary," Simon interrupted, brushing past them with an armload of boxes. "Excuse me…"

Jayne laughed and plopped Kaylee back down. "Hell, I dunno, Doc – I feel a powerful urge to do some rearrangin', and-"

"You best do something concernin' them powerful urges of yours," Mal said suddenly. "Hands off my mechanic until after all this is unloaded, _dong ma?_"

"Yeah, yeah…" Jayne winked at Kaylee, taking his broad-brimmed hat off his head and droppin' it onto hers. "Whyn't you tell me all 'bout these plans of your'n while I make sure Mal's unders don't get in a bundle?"

She hopped onto a nearby crate and rattled on about how she wanted to go for a walk, jus' the two of 'em, and look at the changin' leaves. Jayne didn't rightly understand why she was so hung up on the idea – leaves was just leaves, an' they could call up any pictures they wanted on the Cortex if'n she wanted to look. She'd been after him to go with her even before they'd made landfall. He knew his fiancée well enough to know that even thinkin' that sort of thing around her would get him a slap upside the head an' a scowl for not bein' thoughtful. _We can sex any old time, Jayne Austin Cobb_, she'd say, puttin' her hands on her hips and tappin' one foot. All that was true enough but trouble was, he wanted it _now_. Didn't matter none that they'd been bunkin' together for a fair span of time already; somethin' 'bout her made it seem like he couldn't ever get enough.

"You even listenin' ta me, _wenshen?_"

Startled, Jayne jerked his head and looked back at her. "Sure am."

"What'd I just say, then?"

"Uh…" Gorrammit, he was in for it now!

"That's what I thought – what're you thinkin' on so hard that you ain't payin' me no mind?" Kaylee demanded.

He dropped the last of the crates in place and rested his forearms across it. "Thinkin' on how much I love m'girl," Jayne said honestly.

The smile she gave him in return made him mighty hopeful of gettin' some after all. "Ain't you the sweetest thing ever! C'mon, let's go for a walk!"

Jayne sighed heavily, but allowed himself to be towed by the hand out of the ship and towards the autumn leaves she swore were out there. "Baby, there ain't no…" his protest trailed off as she pointed triumphantly up towards the distant mountains where, unfortunately, his eyes were sharp enough to see… "trees." _Ai ya_, it'd take up every bit of their time jus' hikin' there and comin' back again with only half an hour to really get a good look around. He sighed again. _Sure won' t be no time left for sexin', an' if'n I even think 'bout gettin' mad I won't get nothin' back on board, either_.

Kaylee's tiny hand slipped into his larger, work-roughened one, and soon had him forgettin' he'd been annoyed in the first place. She filled his ears with chatter 'bout anything and everything, askin' him questions and makin' him ask some of his own. Smilin' down at her bouncin' along beside him, Jayne shook his head in wonder; anyone lookin' at her would never guess that she'd taken one of his guns and broken him out of a high-security cell all by herself. "So, I was thinkin' that next time we was on Beaumond, 'Nara and I could look for weddin' dresses if'n we had enough time…maybe Mattie could meet up with us there," Kaylee was sayin'. "She could even bring your brother."

"Which one?" Jayne asked, pulling her closer and droppin' an arm around her shoulders as they walked. "Got five of 'em, as you might recall."

"Ya know… Ehren."

He narrowed his eyes. "What, so Moonbrain can-"

"Be _nice_, Jayne…they like each other. I think it's cuter'n I dunno what!"

"I can think of a few things that's cuter than that…"

"_Jayne_." They'd walked all the way up from the town and had finally seen some trees when Kaylee squealed suddenly and took off like a shot towards a big pile of leaves. Jayne grinned as she hopped up and down excitedly just like a little kid, pointin' at it. "Ja-aaaaaaaaaayne," she called. He put his hands on his hips and looked at her for a moment before runnin' at her and tackling her so that they both went flyin' into the pile.

At her startled yell, he started laughin'. "What? You wanted to get in here, didn't ya?"

Kaylee laughed too, and scooped up an armload of leaves to toss in his face. "You're not s'posed ta knock me down…!" she tried to scramble away from him when he retaliated by tryin' to shove leaves down her shirt, but he caught hold of her ankle and pulled her back.

"Where you goin'? I ain't done with you," Jayne teased, pinning her to the ground with his body. Kaylee's hair, all loose and tumblin' round her face, had bits of grass and crushed leaves mixed in it – the merc couldn't remember when she'd looked more beautiful. Propping himself up by his elbows, he looked down at her admiringly. "_Nishi na me meili, wode xin zang_." He guessed this 'lookin' at nature's beauty' sorta stuff weren't such a bad thing after all.

Kaylee reached up to stroke a thumb along the corner of his mouth. "Y'ain't so bad yourself, big man."

He kissed her softly, then harder as he felt her start to tug his shirt from outta his pants – Jayne rolled over on his back and took her with him, slidin' a hand up underneath her shirt to stroke the silky skin of her back. Kaylee wriggled atop him, and he let up his hold on her so she could undo his belt… and she crammed a handful of leaves right down his pants. "Hey!" he protested as she jumped to her feet and took off runnin'. Jayne was after her in seconds, lettin' her stay just a bit ahead so's she'd think she was gettin' away with it. Grabbing up as many leaves as he could get, he threw 'em at her and the gigglin' mechanic just ducked down an' covered her head up before tryin' to toss some at him in return. "You just wait til I get a hold a' your purty li'l _pi gu_, girl!" he threatened with a laugh, swipin' at her.

"Best start worryin' 'bout what happens if'n I get ahold of _yours_," Kaylee laughed back, dancin' out of reach.

They played around in the leaves like a pair of little 'uns until Jayne figured they'd be hard pressed to get back to the ship in time – he had a case of ammo that was s'posed to be delivered, too. "C'mon, girl; reckon it's that time."

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you're comin' out of this winnin'," she declared, but smiled all the same as he tucked her against his side.

"Don't you worry none, _bao bei_. You'll get plenty of chances t'get the best of me," Jayne laughed.

Mal was near to closin' the hatch right on their heels by the time they got back, and Jayne checked the ammo crate quickly as Kaylee scampered off to the engine room to ready for take-off. "Get that stowed and quit grinnin' at it," Mal warned. The merc just looked at him and hauled it off to the bunk he used to sleep in – now it held most of his an' Kaylee's clothes (well, mostly Kaylee's) and his girls. He emptied the crate hurriedly and smiled down at the packing material he'd asked for before movin' it across the hall to their bunk. Serenity's engine thrummed in his ears as he finished the rest of the preparations and cleaned up for dinner, still smilin' at the surprise he had for Kaylee.

When they both went back down for the night, Jayne made her close her eyes an' get in the bed. "_Ai ren_, what's goin' on? You ain't gettin' shy on me this late in the game, are ya?" Kaylee asked.

Jayne shucked his clothes and got next to her, reachin' for the length of rope he'd hung off to one side. "Nope." He whispered for her to open her eyes an' when she did, the big gun hand pulled on the rope.

Kaylee gasped as a whole bagful of autumn leaves came tumbling down from the blanket an' rope he'd rigged up on the ceiling. "What…?" She sat up in wonderment, shakin' the multicolored debris out of her hair. "I didn't see you carryin' anything on the way back!"

He grinned and closed his thumb and forefinger around the stem of a reddish-orange leaf, trailing it across her skin. "I got my ways, baby doll."

The look she gave him now was all manner of cunnin'. "This mean I can get the best of ya now?" Kaylee licked her lips suggestively and looked down at where his John Thomas was admirin' all them leaves on her bare body.

Tellin' the dealer he wanted the ammo packed in leaves might have been the craziest thing he'd ever done, but it also might be one of the smartest. "Hell, girl – you can have whatever part of me you damn well want!"

  


~_fin_~  
_______________________________________________

  



End file.
